


We're Doomed!

by Ryxl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryxl/pseuds/Ryxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot that takes place during episode eleven of PGSM. Minako's reaction to Sailor Moon's identity - or, how a drama queen like Minako SHOULD have reacted to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Doomed!

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Minako should have had a stronger reaction to meeting Usagi in episode eleven...so I wrote this. Just a one-shot, nothing fancy. I can't stand the plushies they use in the show, so I made Artemis a cream-point siamese cat instead.

The loudmouth with the pigtails thrusts her scrap book at me. "Can you write 'to Usagi-chan'?"

I take the book and look around for a pen; Boss-san is throwing a fit trying to get Pigtail and Tall out of the room after Pigtail - Usagi - alerted the entire floor that I was here. Tall hands me a pen, and is also holding out an autograph card. At least she's more discreet about it.

"Can you write 'To Makoto'?" Tall asks.

I sign the scrap book for Uasgi-Pigtail and hand it back; she starts squealing and jumping up and down like the "number 1 fan" she exclaimed herself to be. The locket hanging around her neck glints in the fluorescent light, taunting me. It's a much smaller version of the brooch on Sailor Moon's fuku. This girl is Sailor Moon? I spend a few seconds glaring at the locket. We're doomed.

"...I'm going to run to the store and buy your single right away!" Usagi's been babbling all this time.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I ask sharply, but she doesn't hear the tone, only the question.

"Nope! Minako is the first priority, and then finding the princess, and then finding Sailor V!" She seems proud of this, and oblivious to the fact that both myself and Boss-san shouldn't know about that.

I spare a moment in sympathy for Tall, who seemed to be trying to prevent that outburst. I sign the note pad for Tall - Makoto - and hand it back. Boss-san ushers them out of the room, and I bury my face in my hands. We're all doomed!

=====

I slam the door behind me and throw my hands up in the air. "We're doomed, Artemis! We're all doomed!" I shoot him my best you-got-me-into-this glare and he sits up, ears forward, then back.

"What? Who's doomed?" Artemis snaps the question out, testy and doubtful at the same time. He thinks it's just me being melodramatic - and I am, a bit.

"We're doomed," I repeat. "Us, the senshi, the princess...Tokyo...the world...everyone! We're ALL DOOMED!" Quick pause to let him ask why before I give him the next part of my rant.

"Why-" Artemis barely has a chance to get the word out before I verbally trample him again.

"Because Sailor Moon-" I hiss the name out and continue with a mocking lilt, "-would rather obsess over her favorite idol than find the princess!"

Artemis's ears flick forward again, and he sits up straight with his tail curled over his paws. "What? How do you know that?"

I start brushing my hair angrily, and tell him about the scene in the hospital. When I'm done, he closes his eyes, the very picture of feline patience. He exhales loudly, a sighing sound remarkably similar to someone saying 'we're doomed'. Blue eyes snap open and bore into me.

"What are you going to do?" It's been a long time since I last threatened to not continue as Sailor V, but I hear that same fear in his voice.

"I still have my duty, don't I?" I sigh, sinking down onto the bed and stroking his fur. "Our mission - our plan - doesn't change just because Sailor Moon is a fluff-for-brains. I'll continue to be the princess, and I'll show myself to the senshi, but I won't introduce myself just yet. Usagi is dangerous enough just knowing the idol me - I want to keep Sailor Venus and Aino Minako separate until I know she's not going to endanger us all. And who knows-" I try to sound hopeful, or at least not downright skeptical. "-maybe one of the other senshi will put things together, or the Princess will emerge for real." I hug Artemis to my chest and bury my face in his fur. "I just wish Sailor Moon would take this more seriously."


End file.
